1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of forming a film on a substrate by supplying a process gas and a reactive gas to the substrate is performed as one of the manufacturing processes of the semiconductor device.
Particles can be attached to the substrate during transport of the substrate. This can degrade the quality of substrate processing.